creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Slenderman
Bio Coming from a generation of several monsters similar to him, the Slender Man is believed to be a child murder and a ferocious monster. In actuality, the current Slender Man actually wants to wipe clean his ancestors’ name and be accepted. Instead of killing children, he actually kills the parents who abuse their children and take their children so that they can be raised on a better life. Despite this, the Slender Man can still be a dangerous being and caution should be made when approaching him. Powers/Weapons The Slender Man has tentacles on his back which are the main weapons he uses to kill his victims. These also serve as additional appendages. Other abilities he possesses are Teleportation (Slenderwalking), Media distortion, Time-travel, limited mind control, and control over a disease called the “Slender sickness”. Movelist Special Moves *Tentacle Thrust - Slenderman thrusts forth his 4 tentacles at the opponent. *Terror from Beyond - Slenderman stomps on the ground, summoning a huge tentacle that grabs the opponent and slams him/her all around. *Impaling Fingers - Slenderman stretches out his fingers to stab the opponent. *Slender Sickness - Slenderman emits a short-range flash of light. If an opponent gets caught in the flash, he/she has a coughing fit, allowing Slendy to come in for the kill. *Slender Walking - Slenderman teleports behind the opponent. *Camo Strike - Slenderman turns invisible for a brief moment. If he gets hit, he counters the opponent. *Throw - Slenderman chokes the opponent and then throws him/her. *Reverse Throw - Slenderman stabs the opponent with his tentacles then uses them to throw him/her behind him. Super Move *Slender - Slenderman envelops the screen in partial static for 10 seconds. Creepy Finishers *Slender Murder - Slenderman grabs the opponent with his tentacles, then static starts flashing on the screen. Through the static, a close-up of him flashes for a bit. The static then stops and Slenderman is then seen on his "mouth". *The Constrictor - Slenderman wraps the opponent in his tentacles and asphyxiates him/her. Friendship *Slenderman gets out a doll version of himself and the screen flashes the caption: "Buy a Slenderman doll." Poses Intro *A tree grows out of the ground and turns into Slenderman. Win *He waves his tentacles around. Victory *Slenderman leans on his tentacles and says, "Your defeat was inevitable." Win Quotes *"Who do you think i am: Man or Beast?" *"Mere child's play." Arcade Mode Intro A long time ago, the Slenderman race terrified children and adults alike. However, when the time had come for the new Slenderman to take the mantle, he refused. This Slenderman hated killing innocent children and felt that they could be used for good instead of evil. But his father pressured him to continue on, under threat of the removal of his powers. The Slenderman reluctantly carried it on until one day, he heard that a god was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Now, Slenderman seeks to rid himself of his family’s horror. Ending After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Slenderman’s one wish was to be accepted in humanity and clear himself of his family’s reputation. This wish came true as the authorities finally stopped pursuing him and accepted him. He was able to turn the Proxies into a minor law enforcement group that would crack down on child abuse and bring these parents to justice. Since then, membership in the Proxies had grown to the millions. Notes *As you can tell from the arcade description, this version of Slenderman has a different personality, portraying him as a misunderstood amalgamation. *Side note: The Proxies is mainly a group of children that have been abused. Slenderman put their parents out of thier misery and accepted them as Proxies. *Most of his moves are based off of the ideas that came up from Sprite-Genius's Mortal Kombat and Injustice entries of Slenderman Theme Song Slenderman's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMgbfFpXZu0 Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Gaming All Star Rap Battles __FORCETOC__